


Half Dressed (Day 7)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [7]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, half dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Felix sees something he didn't expect to see.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304





	Half Dressed (Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have tainted the pure babies

Felix sat at his computer and turned on the simulation. He typed in Milo’s ID, and when he came up, Felix almost had a heart attack. Milo stood there in only his boxers. Felix could feel his heart beat fast and more than just his face flush. 

“Oh Felix! You're on early!” Felix couldn't even speak. Milo was confused and worried. “Felix, what's wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt?” Felix could only squeak. 

Milo looked down and then realized what was wrong. 

“Oh. Oh! I'm sorry Felix!” He looked around for something to cover himself with. 

“It's fine!” Felix squeaked again. Milo wrapped the blanket around him. 

“I'm sorry! I should have been dressed! Are you okay!?” Felix could only nod. He could already see the dirty fantasies of Milo in certain positions. His dreams would be interesting tonight.


End file.
